


Calamity High One-Shots fic

by Dat1Slime



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Sneaking Out, fellas is it gay to eat cheap cupcakes with your homie under the stars?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat1Slime/pseuds/Dat1Slime
Summary: Everyone's (hopefully) favorite minecraft slime has mad a dumb highschool au for AoC. Mainly using this to explore the world and relationships in the au because they are a bit different from canon.Please note the oldest character (excluding adults) is 19 and most of these one-shot will take place while they a minors.
Relationships: Master Kohga/Sooga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Calamity High One-Shots fic

**Author's Note:**

> Both Kohga and Sooga are 16 in this one-shot.

**_Bang Bang Bang_ **

Sooga grumbled awoke barely registering the noises coming from his window. He rolled over glancing at his clock. 1:34 it read…  _ shit. _

**_Bang Bang Bang_ **

Sooga threw his covers off, scrambling out of bed and quickly over to his widow. 

**_Bang Bang Bang_ **

He threw it up scaring Kohga, who was on the other side, almost causing him to fall off the roof. “Good morning to you too, sleeping beauty.” 

“How long have you been banging on my window like that?” Sooga worked to pop the screen off his window to let Kohga in.

“I dunno? Two-three minutes. Hurry up it’s cold out here.” It wasn’t cold, he was just trying to dodge the question.

“Kohga you could have woken up my parents.” He finally got the stupid thing fully off and Kohga crawled in.

“But I didn’t.” he threw up exaggerated finger guns causing Sooga to laugh. “So are we doing this thing or not?” He flopped on Sooga’s bed.

“Yeah, yeah let me get changed.”

Five minutes later and they were both climbing out the window and off the roof. They began walking down the street arm in arm to Kohga’s car. The drive out of the city was long but neither cared. A welcomed silence enveloped them, the methodical sound of the engine and quiet buzz of the radio was all they needed. If they could they would stay this moment forever. Even as smooth city pavement gave way to rough country roads.

Kohga pulled over at the base of the hill and turned off the car. Sooga grabbed a bag out of the backseat and Kohga grabbed the two folded blankets. They carried them up the hill leaning on each other, daring one another to make a wrong move and go tumbling down the hill for the other's amusement. Sadly, or luckily, neither fell and they made it to the top just fine.

After laying the blanket out, Kohga pulled a container of cupcakes from his backpack which had not enjoyed their journey, icing was smeared everywhere in the container. “Want one? You’ll have to scrape the icing off the lid. But I mean, the supermarket’s icing is trash anyways.” 

Sooga laughed “Sure, hand one over.” Kohga pulled a ruined cupcake from the container and handed it to Sooga. He peeled the wrapper off and took a bite out of it.  _ That was different. _

“Are these banana flavored??” Kohga just nodded as he got his own messy cupcake. “I didn’t even know they made these.”

“They don’t usually, I had to pay extra to get them made.” Sooga was about to tell him how he didn’t need to do that but stopped as Kohga shoved the whole thing in his mouth, wrapper and all. Sooga stared at him in silence for a second because one, these weren’t small cupcakes and two,  **Kohga was eating the wrapper too like some kind of feral monster.**

“At least take off the wrapper Kohga.” 

“No, I don’t think I will.” 

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth.” 

Kohga finished the first cupcake and went to grab a second much to Sooga’s horror. “Oh, your present is in my bag. Just grab it out.” He was about to start eating but stopped. “I didn’t get to wrap in and couldn’t find a gift bag so it’s still in the store bag.”

“Gee thanks” Sooga teased and pulled out the bag. He emptied the bag onto the blanket. There were three frog plushies(ones he doesn’t have yet) and a handful of other miscellaneous frog-themed gifts. 

“Do you like ‘em?” asked Kohga through a mouthful of cupcake. “I feel maybe I went a little too hard on the whole frog thing.”

“Nonsense I love them, I appreciate this a whole lot.” 

“Just wait till you see what the Clan gots prepared for you. This is going to be the greatest birthday you’ve ever had.”

“It already is.” He laid back against the blanket holding one of the plushies close to him. He stared up at the lovely starry night, the light warm wind was a nice contrast to the cool earth beneath the blanket. “I think I could stay on this hill under the stars with you for the rest of my life.”

“Yeah?” Kohga finished the cake and laid by Sooga. 

“Yeah.”

Kohga sat up to look over at Sooga prompting him to do the same. “Can I tell you a secret?” He whispered making Sooga lean in to hear him better.

“Sure.”

Kohga’s hand found Sooga’s and he gave it a firm squeeze. “It doesn’t matter where we are, I just want to spend my entire life with you.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure.

“I would love nothing more than to spend my entire life with you too.” It was almost natural how the two of them leaned in and they almost kissed, key word,  **_almost_ ** .

“Did you try to give yourself an eyebrow slit?” Kohga blurted out.

If Sooga’s face wasn’t red before it sure is now. He shoved Kohga away which only caused the boy to start laughing.

“I’ve changed my mind, we are no longer friends.” He laid back down crossing his arms.

Kohga was laughing so hard he could barely talk, much less apologize for ruining the moment. 

They didn’t get to kiss, they didn’t even talk about what their relationship was becoming. They just laid there. Under the stars. Enjoying cheap-artificially flavored cupcakes. Hand in hand. Their love didn’t need to be stated. They already knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a main story for this au planned out in my head but I won't actually write it unless I have a few chapters of one-shots and enough people wanting to see.


End file.
